wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph (film)
Wreck-It Ralph is a 2012 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Rich Moore, a former animation director of The Simpsons and Futurama. It's working titles were High Score (late 1980's), Joe Jump ''(late1990's), and ''Reboot Ralph ''(early and mid-2000's). It is the 52nd Disney animated feature. The film will feature the voices of John C. Reilly, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch and Sarah Silverman. The film tells the story of Wreck-It Ralph, an arcade video game "bad guy", who is determined to prove he can be a good guy. Plot '''Spoiler warning': Plot, ending details or any similar kind of information follow. At night when Litwak's Arcade closes, the various video game characters congregate in Game Central Station, the video game equivalent to a metro station. Sonic makes a cameo giving a PSA. Similarly at the conclusion of Fix-It Felix, Jr., the game's characters celebrate the game's hero Fix-It Felix, but they shun the game's villain Wreck-It Ralph. At a weekly support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals he doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore, much to their shock. Returning home to his own game, Ralph finds the other characters celebrating their game's anniversary and that he wasn't invited. Felix reluctantly invites Ralph to join the party, but the others refuse to accept Ralph, saying he'd have to win a medal to prove he can be accepted, just as Felix does. While visiting Tapper's, Ralph meets a soldier from Hero's Duty who reveals that the game's winner receives a medal. Ralph enters the game and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, the game's no-nonsense but beautiful leader. In between games, Ralph climbs the game's central beacon and collects the medal. On his way out, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug, which clings to him as he stumbles into an escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ralph's absence has not gone unnoticed as a girl tells Mr. Litwak that Fix-It Felix, Jr. is malfunctioning. Since broken games are unplugged leaving their characters homeless, Felix sets off to find Ralph. The escape pod crash-lands in Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game. As Ralph searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who makes off with the medal herself. She plans to use the medal to buy entry into an after-hours race, but King Candy and the other racers refuse to let Vanellope participate saying she's not really part of the game, a scrapped character that was dropped near the game's completion. Ralph and Vanellope build a kart for her to use anyway. Ralph teaches Vanellope how to drive inside Diet Cola Mountain, an unfinished track where Vanellope lives. Back in Hero's Duty, Felix meets Sergeant Calhoun who explains that the Cy-Bugs can take over any game they enter. As the pair searches for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, they become separated with Calhoun discovering the Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs and Felix being imprisoned in King Candy's castle. In the meantime, King Candy enters the game's code and finds Ralph's medal. He offers Ralph the medal in exchange for keeping Vanellope out of the game. He states that if her glitches cause the game to be unplugged, Vanellope won't be able to leave the game. Fearing for Vanellope's safety, Ralph wrecks the kart and returns to Fix-It Felix, Jr.. He finds the game deserted as everyone has evacuated in expectation that their game will be unplugged the next morning. Looking at the Sugar Rush arcade cabinet from the screen, he sees Vanellope's picture on the side of the game, and realises something is wrong. Seeking to fix the mess, Ralph returns to Sugar Rush and has a word with Sour Bill, King Candy's servant/henchman, who tells Ralph that King Candy tampered with the game's programming, removing Vanellope's coding and locking everyones memories of her before the game was plugged, and that the only way to fix the mess would be for Vanellope to cross the finish line. Ralph then finds both Felix and Vanellope. Ralph asks Felix to fix the wrecked kart so Vanellope can win race. As the race proceeds, the hatched Cy-Bugs attack and Felix, Calhoun and Ralph battle the bugs. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy, Vanellope's glitches reveal that King Candy is actually Turbo, a character from an unplugged racing game that was taken out of the arcade years before. Vanellope escapes from King Candy who is consumed by a Cy-Bug. The group decides to flee the game, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit. Calhoun says the game can't be saved because there is no beacon in the game. The beacon in Hero's Duty attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs. In order to save Vanellope, Ralph heads to Diet Cola Mountain where he plans on collapsing the mountain's Mentos stalactites into the liquid cola at the bottom, causing an eruption that would attract the bugs. Before he can finish the job, a mutated King Candy confronts Ralph and carries him into the air. Ralph breaks free and falls toward the mountain hoping his impact will start the eruption. Vanellope in turn uses her glitching abilities to catch Ralph. The eruption begins on its own and draws all the Cy-Bugs and the mutated King Candy to their destruction. Vanellope crosses the finish line which restores the original game code turning Vanellope into a princess. She gives it up and instead becomes "president" of sugar rush so she can continue to race. Both Felix and Ralph return to Fix-It Felix, Jr. in time to show Litwak the game works sparing their game and giving its characters a new respect for Ralph's work as the villain. Cast *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a 9-year-old racer and glitch in Sugar Rush. *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr., the hero of Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, the lead NPC of Hero's Duty. *Alan Tudyk as King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush. *Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. *Joe Lo Truglio as Makowski, a Soldier in Hero's Duty whom Ralph impersonates. *Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak, owner of Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. *Dennis Haysbert as General Hologram, a general in Hero's Duty. *Edie McClurg as''' Mary', a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Raymond Persi as '''Mayor Gene', a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr.,and a Zombie (based on Cyril from House of the Dead) who attends the Bad-Anon support group. *Jess Harnell as Don, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Rachael Harris as Deanna, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Skylar Astin as Roy, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Adam Carolla as Wynnchel, Sugar Rush's main security. *Horatio Sanz as Duncan, Sugar Rush's main security. *Maurice LaMarche as Root Beer Tapper, the bartender from Tapper. *Stefanie Scott as Moppet Girl, a young arcade enthusiast, who is the first to find Ralph missing from his game. *John DiMaggio as Beard Papa, Sugar Rush security. *Rich Moore as Sour Bill (King Candy's henchman), and Zangief from Street Fighter. *Katie Lowes as Candlehead, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. *Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. *Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. *Brandon Scott as Kohut, a soldier in Hero's Duty. *Tim Mertens as Dr. Brad Scott, a scientist from Hero's Duty and Sgt. Calhoun's fiancée, who was eaten by Cy-Bugs. *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man. *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter. *Martin Jarvis as Satine, a devil-like villain who attends the Bad-Anon support group. *Brian Kesinger as a Cyborg (based on Kano from Mortal Kombat) who attends the Bad-Anon support group. *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Phil Johnston as Surge Protector, Game Central Station security. *Kyle Hebert as Ryu from Street Fighter. *Reuben Langdon as''' Ken Masters''' from Street Fighter. *Jamie Sparer Roberts as Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution. Concept art for the film has shown that Wreck-It Ralph will feature cameo appearances from a number of video game characters. The characters exhibited thus far include: Main article: List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph *Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Dr. Eggman (aka Dr. Ivo Robotnik) from Sonic the Hedgehog *Q*Bert, Coily, Slick, Sam and Ugg from Q*bert *Kano from Mortal Kombat *Chun-Li and Cammy from Street Fighter II *Neff from Altered Beast *Paperboy from Paperboy *Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution *Frogger from Frogger Producton John Lasseter, the head of Walt Disney Animation Studios and executive producer of the film, describes Wreck-It Ralph as "an 8-bit video game bad guy who travels the length of the arcade to prove that he’s a good guy". In a manner similar to Disney's 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Wreck-It Ralph will feature cameo appearances by a number of licensed video game characters. For example, one scene from the film's first theatrical trailer shows Ralph attending a support group for the arcade's various villain characters, including Clyde the orange ghost from Pac-Man, Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Bowser from Super Mario Bros. First scheduled for release on March 22, 2013, it was later changed to November 2, 2012, due to production of the film going faster than predicted by the director. Release *Wreck-It Ralph's theatrical release will be accompanied by Disney's short film Paperman. *The first trailer for Wreck-It Ralph was released on June 6, 2012, debuting with Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Rock of Ages. Video game In addition to the browser-based Flash-based version of the Fix-It Felix Jr. game, Disney on June 25, 2012 announced a tie-in game based on the film to be released on the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS. The arcade style side-scrolling game will be produced in collaboration between Disney Interactive and Activision and will serve as a "story extension" to the film. Players may play as Wreck-It Ralph or Fix-It Felix, causing damage as well as repairing where necessary. Game levels will be based on the locations in the film, like the Fix-It Felix Jr., Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush games. It will be released in conjunction with the film's release, in November 2012. It was announced on July 13 2012, that Ralph will be playable in SEGA's upcoming game Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed as a guest character. Gallery Posters Wreck-It Ralph poster.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-poster.jpg Wreck_Ralph_13481007179202.jpeg Wreck_Ralph_13481007183571.jpeg Wreck_Ralph_13481007187034.jpeg Wreckitralph-buildingposter-full.jpeg Wreckitralph-triptychbanner-full.jpeg Concept Art Wreck_Ralph_13439953661938.jpeg Wreck_Ralph_13439953662844.jpeg Videos Trailers Clips Behind the Scenes Interviews __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Media